


By The Poolside

by Frostly



Series: 24/7 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Smut, chanyeol's got kyungsoo wrapped around his finger and he knows it, kyungsoo knows it too and he's not complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 16:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19621660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: Kyungsoo takes care of his greedy little brat.





	By The Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back back back... back again... 
> 
> CHANSOO IS BACK
> 
> Hi all! This short little piece was brought to you by [Chanyeol](https://twitter.com/blueharo21/status/1095624060812255232?s=19) being an absolute baby boy in EXO's Ladder! My poor heart...
> 
> A little bonus just to see what chansoo have been up to! <3
> 
> Shout out to my beta for being the best!!!!

“Soo.” 

Kyungsoo turns a page of the printout in front of him as he types an email on his tablet. 

“Soo.” 

He signs and hits send. 

“ _Soo_.”

“Chanyeol,” he says calmly, without looking up. 

“Why are you all the way over there?” Chanyeol whines, a displeased pout pursing his lips. 

_All the way over there_ is a table just a few feet away from the pool lounge chair Chanyeol is currently draped over, arms crossed behind his head. 

“I’m working.”

“We’re on _vacation_.”

“We are.” 

“Work is banned.”

Kyungsoo can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips but he doesn’t respond, turning another page. 

“Soo…”

Chanyeol’s voice is soft now. Warm. Dripping honey. It makes Kyungsoo glance up. 

Chanyeol meets his gaze and smiles, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Come here,” he says, lifting a leg. His black swim shorts ride up with the movement, showing off more of his perfect, supple thigh and revealing the tight lime green underpants beneath.

The light breeze of the afternoon fans his fluffy, sun dried hair, now back to its natural dark brown colour, and it makes the strands fall softly over his eyes. The shade offered by the palm trees plays on his bare chest, skin tanned gold from the hot Bali sun. 

He looks gorgeous, so warm and inviting. Irresistible. And he knows it. 

Kyungsoo tears away his eyes, turning back to his printout. 

“Come on.” 

The whine is back in Chanyeol’s voice and he rolls onto his belly. He trails a hand up the swell of his ass, languidly, letting his fingers catch onto the loose material of his swim shorts, rucking them up and exposing the tantalizing roundness of his cheeks, lime green hugging them snugly. 

Kyungsoo stands up, giving up all effort to try and focus on his work. 

Chanyeol wins. He always does. 

He kneels in front of the lounge chair and leans in between Chanyeol’s legs, sliding his hands up his thighs. 

Chanyeol looks over his shoulder at the touch, a smirk playing on his lips. “Hi, Daddy.” 

“You’ve become kind of a brat, haven’t you?” 

Chanyeol giggles. “No!”

Kyungsoo slips his fingers under those fetching little underpants, feeling the soft curves of Chanyeol’s cheeks, lightly kneading the flesh. “Yes, you have,” he clicks his tongue. “Distracting Daddy while he needs to work.”

Chanyeol huffs but it comes out a little shaky as Kyungsoo gives a firm squeeze to his ass. “Daddy doesn’t _need_ to work,” he protests. “Daddy is just a workaholic.” 

Kyungsoo hides his smile against one of Chanyeol’s asscheeks and bites at it, making him squirm. 

“Brat.” 

He pulls his hands away and slides Chanyeol's swim shorts down his ass and the top of his thighs, taking a few seconds to stroke the cute tan lines on Chanyeol’s skin fondly before leaning down to press a kiss to his rim. 

A soft noise slips out of Chanyeol’s mouth and he melts on the chair. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Kyungsoo asks as he spreads his cheeks, kissing his perineum. “Daddy’s attention?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol nods, his voice breathy. “On me. Only me.”

“Greedy baby.”

Kyungsoo trails kisses up and down Chanyeol’s cleft, sliding lower to mouth at his hole, slow and just a little wet. 

“Daddy, come on...” Chanyeol whines, canting his hips. 

Kyungsoo gives another bite to Chanyeol’s cheek for his impatience before complying and prods at Chanyeol’s rim with the tip of his tongue, making Chanyeol gasp. 

“Yes,” he says, gripping the sides of the chair. “More, please, Daddy.”

Kyungsoo laps at Chanyeol’s entrance. Seasalt still lingers on his skin from this morning’s trip to the beach and it makes Kyungsoo press tighter against Chanyeol’s cleft, squeeze his cheeks as he pushes his tongue through his hole. 

Chanyeol moans, eyes slipping shut as Kyungsoo’s tongue swirls inside him, and Kyungsoo hums as he clenches around him, sucking him in deeper. 

He slips a finger in and Chanyeol’s hips jerk as his rim is suddenly spread wider. He works the finger around, stroking Chanyeol’s walls deliberately before adding a second, and pulls out his tongue.

“How’s Daddy’s attention, baby?” he hums, thrusting his fingers in and out of Chanyeol’s pliant hole, scissoring them leisurely.

Chanyeol whines, forehead pressed against the chair cushion. “So good... I’m... I’m gonna come.”

“Baby, already?” Kyungsoo licks around Chanyeol’s rim.

Chanyeol lets out a small sob. “Yes.”

Kyungsoo pushes his tongue back inside Chanyeol’s hole and crooks his fingers, making Chanyeol jolt with a yelp. 

“Oh, Daddy, there,” he pleads. 

Kyungsoo takes hold of Chanyeol’s waist as he rubs circles right against his prostate and he can feel himself leaking in his pants from Chanyeol’s shaky moans. 

“D-Daddy keep going...”

Chanyeol is squirming under him, his stretched hole clenching with every flick of Kyungsoo’s tongue as Kyungsoo’s fingers keep abusing his prostate, the sounds filthy wet. He’s rubbing his cock on the cushion and it makes Kyungsoo groan.

“Daddy,” Chanyeol pants, making the chair rattle with his movements. “Daddy, I’m c-coー”

His body locks up and he comes with a muffled cry, hole spasming around Kyungsoo’s fingers and tongue as they work him through his orgasm. 

Kyungsoo pulls out when Chanyeol finally slumps on the chair and he cups himself through his pants, coming with a low moan as he ruts against his hand. 

After a few moments, Chanyeol twists around, a sated, lazy smile on his lips. “Daddy,” he purrs, tugging at Kyungsoo’s arm. “You’re the best.” 

Kyungsoo hums, sitting back on his heels. “I know.” 

Chanyeol giggles and keeps tugging until Kyungsoo leans forward, letting himself be pulled into a kiss. 

“This is much better than working, right?”

“Right.” 

Chanyeol nods, pleased, noses bumping together. “So what do you say we take a long, hot bath and then we go have dinner by the beach again?” 

“I say,” Kyungsoo murmurs, pressing another kiss to Chanyeol’s lips. “It’s a wonderful idea and that we’re definitely doing that...” 

Chanyeol grins. 

“ _After_ I finish revising this strategy plan.”

The grin drops from Chanyeol’s face, replaced by a betrayed pout. “ _Kyungsoo_.”

Kyungsoo smiles and stands up, pulling Chanyeol’s swim shorts back up with a snap, making him yelp.

“I’ll snitch on you!” Chanyeol threatens. “I’ll call Baekhyun!”

Kyungsoo only laughs as he goes back inside the house to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, chansoo having a nice romantic vacation! They both deserve some time off from work and school, don't they? 
> 
> Thank you for reading <33


End file.
